Hair care products represent a large and profitable global industry that is increasingly driven by consumer demand for continual improvements in product performance. The generalized term “hair care product” covers products that serve multiple functions, sometimes at the same time, including hair cleansing, hair conditioning, hair strengthening, hair appearance enhancement, and hair dyeing/color enhancement, among others.
With respect to hair dyeing/color enhancement, the ability to evenly deposit an optimal quantity of dye onto the entirety of the hair is highly important to consumer satisfaction. This benchmark applies throughout all possible hair dyeing/color enhancement categories including: permanent dyeing, where the hair is oxidatively dyed, semi-permanent dyeing, where there is no oxidation of the dye molecules involved leading to a shorter-lived haircolor, and also in temporary hair dyes, where after the haircolor is applied it is often capable of being completely removed after as little as one wash. In the case of semi-permanent dyes, and to some extent temporary hair dyes, the dye's ability to maintain, or at least closely maintain, the original dye color during the course of its application life is often lacking. This property is often referred to as a dye's washfastness. Particularly, the dyes often lack durability and the color fades faster than desired and/or the dye may develop off-tones that are non-desirable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for new hair care compositions and components that may be used for improving the properties of hair care products.